


Just Know You, That’s All:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Bad Days, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Breaskfast, Coffee, Consensual, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, General, Happy, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Morning Routines, Mornings, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Romantic Gestures, Routine, Sad, Sadstuck, Slash, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:40:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22904119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Danny has a rocky start in the morning, Does Steve make it better?, Stay Tuned, You don’t want to miss a thing!!!!*
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Kudos: 6





	Just Know You, That’s All:

*Summary: Danny has a rocky start in the morning, Does Steve make it better?, Stay Tuned, You don’t want to miss a thing!!!!*

Detective Danny “Danno” Williams hates that he sometimes experienced “shit” mornings, & it starts off rocky. He has to take a cold shower, Eat burnt breakfast, & cold crappy coffee. The Blond wished that he never got out of bed, & just stayed in it. He sighed, as he finished up, & waited for Steve.

Meanwhile, Commander Steve McGarrett, Danny’s partner, & lover stopped at a **_Drive-Thru_** , so he can get the shorter man a breakfast sandwich, & coffee on the way to **_HQ_**. He knew that the loudmouth detective was having a shitty start to his morning. He just hopes to make it better, & have Danny smile throughout the day.

Danny was feeling a lot better, Once, He saw Steve parked in his driveway, & beeped the horn, with a smile on his face, as Danny was getting in, & buckled himself in. They shared a kiss, & were on their way to work, Steve handed him a bag, & coffee holder. He said, “This is for you”. Danny took a look inside, & smiled at his kind-hearted man.

He said to the former seal, “How did you know that I needed this ?”, as he took out the coffee, & took a sip of it. “I just know you that’s all”, The Dark-Haired Man said with a smirk, as their drive was continued in silence. Danny took Steve’s hand, & kissed it, “Thank you for making my day better”, He said, as he took a bite of his sandwich, Steve replied simply, “Anything for you, Danno”, & the rest of the ride was made in silence.

The End.


End file.
